


Box Step

by Goober



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentleman must know how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box Step

“Listen, Harry,” Eggsy said, standing from the chair and backing towards the door. “I appreciate these lessons, I really do, but ‘m not learnin’ dancing.”

“Sit back down, Eggsy,” Harry said, commanding without effort. He gave the smallest sigh when the newest, on probation Kingsman agent grumbled and flopped himself back into the chair across from his desk. He quietly tapped his ring finger against the wood, letting the signet ring lightly accent his impatience, before Eggsy sat up properly in his seat.

“Eggsy, a proper gentleman knows how to dance. And as your promotion into Kingsman is due any day now, you may be required missions where you need to dance. Not knowing how is a setback, for both yourself, and for Kingsman.”

The younger man huffed, “Part ‘a my charm is my unconventional gentleman look, innit? If I start bein’ full gentleman I’ll lose that.” He crossed his arms, “Besides, I already know how to dance, don’ I.”

Harry shook his head, “No, Eggsy. Twirling Lancelot around on the plane back, without moving your feet I might add, is _not_ proper dancing. Neither is whatever that gesturing you were trying to show the other recruits.” But despite shooting him down, the older man was smirking in a rare amusement. From behind his thick issue glasses, his good eye never left Eggsy’s face.

“Well she were tired weren’ she, left the atmosphere, yeah?”

“Enough, Eggsy. Either I teach you or we call in Merlin, and I can assure you he is a right pain in the arse to learn from.”

“Where’s Rox?”

“Lancelot is on a mission, she will be gone quite a while,” the older agent reminded him, the amusement back in his voice.

Eggsy considered his options for a solid minute before he sighed loudly and gave in, knowing he was beat. Running a hand through his mussed darker blond hair, the future agent shook his head once, barely containing his annoyance at having to be taught how to dance of all things. God this was going to be worse than when Harry had tried to teach Eggsy the proper etiquette of silverware, and he still swears down that if he heard Harry say ‘Tines down, Eggsy’ one more time he was going to hurl the knife at his head.

“Fine, when do we start,” Eggsy asked, after unfolding and then refolding his arms.

“Immediately,” Harry said with a grin, standing from his chair and walking towards the door. He held it open for Eggsy, and waited for the inevitable groan that would come when the boy discovered the adjacent room had been cleared out for the lesson beforehand.

 

“Eyes on me, Eggsy,” Harry cleared his throat, catching the boy’s gaze again as they parted momentarily. “I’m counting the time for you, you just need to trust your feet to do the work. The more you look down, the more likely you will lose flow and step on me again.”

Eggsy’s ears felt hot, and the dusting of pink along his cheeks when he turned his head sharply to the side and looked into the mirror, was even more frustrated than before. He had managed to step on Harry’s toes not once, not twice, but four times in the past half hour. He was immensely grateful that they had switched into actual dress shoes, so he didn’t also accidentally shove the tip of the poisoned blade into Harry’s foot as well. “This is stupid,” he reiterated, for the fifth time that session.

“Don’t give up on it, you’re doing better. You just have to trust your feet, and listen to my voice.” Harry smiled warmly and extended his left hand.

He stepped forward and took Harry’s hand in his right, left resting easily on the other agent’s bicep, as Harry’s palm touched his back. They were so intimately close, and despite having done this for a while, Eggsy’s heart rate kicked up, and he had to look to the side. If Harry was in any way affected like he was, the man was hiding it well, though his fingers did curl around Eggsy’s hand warmly.

“Alright, now remember, you want to step back with your right. Back, left, together, forward, right, together. One, two, three, four, five, six.” Harry waited a little for Eggsy’s nod, then smiled again, “Relax, Eggsy. Don’t keep your knees stiff, go with it, don’t think too hard on it or you’ll lose momentum.”

Eggsy nodded again, breathing in and out slowly for a second. “‘M ready,” he said reluctantly.

“One,” Eggsy took a step back as Harry took one forward. “Two,” Eggsy stepped left with one foot, and Harry mirrored him. “Three,” he moved his other foot to lightly land parallel, and Harry did the same. “Four,” Eggsy took a step forward, and Harry’s step back lead quickly into the next part. “Five,” another single step apart. “Six,” their feet came to rest at the same time, having moved in a neat box.

“One, two, three,” they repeat the movements from before, turning ever so slightly. Instead of tripping this time, Eggsy went along with it smoothly. “Four, five, six.” another box. Eggsy let out a slow breath as he stepped backwards again, following in time with the numbers Harry listed off idly.

The movements blended together, the numbers keeping time like a soft tune. Harry had insisted they not listen to music, since it would distract Eggsy, but the click of their shoes against the wooden floor, and the soft breath exhaled from both of them was sound enough. They’d done another small turn, Eggsy now with his back towards the door and his front facing the full length mirrors along the back of the room. Apparently this room used to be an old office for Belvidere, but the man had long since moved on, leaving behind the tiny indicators of his vanity as a sign the empty space had once been used.

“One,” a step back. “Two,” to the side. “Three,” together. “Four,” Harry’s step backwards was shallower, and for a moment Eggsy thought he was going to step on his toes again. “Five,” another shallow step, and Eggsy’s brow crinkled as he looked up at the older agent. “Six,” together, and even closer. His breath caught in his throat as Harry paused for a moment, before bringing his left hand to Eggsy’s face.

Harry was in his field of view before he realized what had happened, and soft lips pressed against his. Eggsy’s heart was hammering in his ears as he closed his eyes, leaning forward into the kiss, well aware that the hand on his back had faltered from his shoulder and was now lightly against his waist. _One, two, three, four, five, six._ His brain kept count like the steps of the dance, before Harry pulled back, and Eggsy could breathe again. The tips of the agent’s cheeks were a light, rosy pink that had not been there before, but the smile had never left his face.

“You did well today, Eggsy,” he says easily, hand still against the other’s cheek. “We’ll pick back up on this another time. Unfortunately,” and the word is so pronounced like it is _actually a huge misfortune_ to Harry, “I have to go and meet with Merlin.” The hand lingers, before both leave his body, and Harry wanders out the door as nonchalantly as possible.

Eggsy’s eyes catch his reflection in the mirror, and he’s blushing redder than a girl at her first date. His hands bury his face, and he steps away from the mirror. _That bastard_ , he thinks, with a small smirk on his lips, _he did that on purpose_. Placing Eggsy in front of the mirror, that well timed kiss - Harry was going to be the absolute death of him.

But … he did have to admit, that session went a lot smoother than he had anticipated. After they’d picked up for the last time, it had felt like time was moving slower than usual. Straightening up, and trying to touch his face and lips as little as possible, he glanced at the clock on the way out. They’d been dancing an extra fifteen minutes than the original hour long session they had planned for.

“Like no time at all,” Eggsy mused, as he left the room, feeling entirely too eager about the next dancing lesson.


End file.
